Girl On Fire
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: So this story is based off of last week's episode of Supernatural ; "Man's Best Friend With Benefits." So pretend Portia was still a familiar but she wasn't attracted to James. THIS IS COMPLETE SMUT BETWEEN DEAN WINCHESTER AND PORTIA. Enjoy (:


**(Portia's P.O.V)**

I went into my dog form and scratched at the door of the Winchester's motel. Sam answered and opened the door, allowing me to walk in. I hopped onto the bed and he began to ask if I was friendly, I responded by letting him rub my belly.

"Oh no." He whispered as car lights of a shiny jet black '67 Chevy Impala flashed through the motel window.

I heard him go out the door and say a few words to who I assumed was his brother Dean and I was correct. So before he opened the door so I was visible to Dean, I transformed back into my human form.

"She can stay." Dean said after looking me up and down.

I smiled a little before Sam came bardging in with a knife.

"Relax, Im not a shape shifter so you can stash the knife." I said before explaining to them that my master, James needed help.

...

"Portia, you can stay here for the night. We will go after James' problem in the morning. Now are you going to stay in human or dog form ?" Sam asked.

"Human." I said quickly.

I looked at Dean and cocked my head, strangely I was attracted to him. I didn't think I would appreciate his deep husky voice, loose jeans and his calloused hands but for some reason I did.

"Okay, well Im going to pick up a couple groceries and stop at Bobby's to pick up the potion we need." Sam said before walking out of the motel and shutting the door behind him.

"You know for a animal you're pretty hot." The words rolled right off Dean's tounge.

I got up from the opposite bed and walked over to Dean who was sitting straight up on his bed. I straddled him before pushing him back on the bed and choking him slightly.

"First off, Im not an animal. Im a familiar and just so you know, I identify my self personally as a woman."

"And second?" He asked releasing my grip on his neck and sitting up while I was still on his lap.

"Second ... You're not so bad yourself." I said leaning in and mumbling the words against his lips.

I winked and got up, walking to the bathroom about to take off my heels but I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

"God, your sexy." He said in my ear, as he seductively unzipped my dress.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you." I said turning around taking his shirt off.

"Oh really?" He asked, teasingly kissing my neck.

"Yeah." I said against his lips while removing my collar.

"Like I said ... Sexy." He said before pressing his lips against mine softly.

As a dog/woman Im very ... dominant. Or well, I like to be. So my aggression kicked in and I pushed his back against the wall, earning a groan escaping from his lips.

One of my hands ran through his hair while the other went down to the crotch of his jeans. I rubbed the area and began unbuckling the material blocking me from his very...erect friend.

I grinned up at him just before I removed myself from in front of him. I slowly walked towards the bed, removing my black strapless bra and my fiery red thong.

"Wow." He said as I got on the bed and spread my legs.

At the moment all I had on were my black five inch heels. He pushed his jeans and boxers down around his ankles before joining me on the bed.

After crawling on the bed, he began to part my legs once he finally got to me. He left butterfly kisses on my inner thighs. I nibbled on my bottom lip; the expectancy absolutely unbearable. My fingers began to dwindle to my clit; unable to contain myself anymore.

He bit down on my inner thigh and I hissed.

"Don't fucking do that," He growled as he continued his journey up and down my thighs; so close to my crotch but refusing me the pleasure Im so desperately in need of.

"Don't be defiant, babe. I'm in control, okay?" He purred as he finally pecked my clit gently. Before continuing he looked at me; awaiting my response

"O-Okay, you're in control, Dean." I responded as I nibbled on my bottom lip. He smirked at me and pecked my frantic button delicately.

He licked his lips before pursing them and leaving kisses all over the surface of my clit and opening. I moaned softly as I felt his tongue dart out and stiffly enter me once, before returning back to his mouth. He slapped his tongue against my lower lips; pulling them in between his lips.

Once my pussy was soaking with his saliva he blew cool air all over; I arched my back as I relished the feeling.

"Dean," I groaned as he rubbed my inner thighs with his thumbs; indicating that he was getting ready to finger me.

He moved two of his fingers over my center as they made their way up to my clit. He added pressure to the tender button before moving in a left and right patter; at such an agonizing slow pace.

"Dean. More, please." I whispered powerlessly as he looked up to me from in between my legs

"You want more? I don't know, Portia…A little slut like you should probably beg for it." He continued to rub slow circles over my clit as he kissed my inner thighs prudently.

"Dean, please…Please fuck me, I'm a dirty whore and I need you to fuck me until I can't walk." I growled through gritted teeth. He chuckled darkly "Good, but you can do better."

He began to increase his pace, but just slightly on my clit. I moaned a bit and let out a few jagged breaths.

"O-Okay. Dean, will you please fuck me until I can barely even move? I'm a dirty, naughty l-little skank and I just want your massive cock to fuck me hard, so, so hard. Please." I whined and he smiled at me; pleased with your speech.

"Much better." He smirked. He removed his fingers and I whimpered from the denial of contact. His mouth latched onto my clit as I felt two of his fingers rub my soaking middle. I readied myself for two of his enchanted fingers to finally fuck me. I gasped when I felt three of his fingers lunge into my hole.

"Fuck, Dean!" I shouted a bit too loudly as he sucked furiously on my clit and simultaneously fucked me with three of his fingers.

He whirled his fingers upward; chafing my sweet spot. I did my best to hold in the moans but it was futile. I bit on my bottom lip until I tasted blood on my tongue.

"Dean, I'm cumming." I whispered; my voice hitching in my throat.

"Go on then, give me what I want." He snarled as he pumped his fingers wrathfully.

"Ooooh God!" I squeaked as I felt every muscle in my body convulse and contract hastily. I threw my head back into the wooden head board. My chest rolled back and forth and he sucked on my nub. He dragged my bud in between his teeth when pulling away. His fingers glistened with my warm juices. He smirked at me devilishly before he smeared his finger across my lips. I was too tuckered out to object. When he finished lathering my lips he rammed his lips to mine; sucking on my bottom and top lip until he'd removed every trace of me from my mouth.

"Dean, fuck." I huffed as I attempted to regain my breath; heaving in a lung full of air each time.

"Now-" He began to caress my ebony breasts.

I brought my lips to his ear; trying to show him I had some control in the process of everything.

"How bad do you want to fuck me, baby?" I purred carefully as I sucked his ear lobe in between my teeth. He snickered as he held his gaze with mine.

"Ride me, baby." He growled as he rested on the floor. I began to crawl over him; my pussy just above his mouth for a moment. I grinded my crotch on his chest for a moment and he licked his lips.

I tucked my curls behind my ear as I spun around to face him. He gripped his cock and held it firmly under my entrance. I slid down onto his length; tightening my muscles around him. I watched his face as he watched mine; both of us awaiting the reactions we wanted. He smirked at me and brought his thumb to work my clit.

I flung my head back as I began to rise and fall quicker and quicker; my ass slapping against his thighs every time I came down on him.

"Y-Yes, oh, Dean, mmm, fuck." I cried as I grinded and squirmed on top of him.

I thought the bed was going to break; my climax was approaching and abruptly Dean lifted me off of him. He tugged my hair lightly "Face down, ass up...**_Doggy style._**" He jeered into my ear. I nodded my head feebly as I got on my knees; rocking my ass back and forth. He didn't hesitate to dive back into me full force. He ground his hips into my ass. He began to thrust with full force as he fucked me from behind.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean!" I shouted much too loudly as I felt my knees buckle beneath me. Deam leaned his chest onto my back and held me from falling as my climax struck me. I tensed around his cock.

"Ohhhhh," He moaned as my muscles constricted around him. I felt his cock throb as I began to release myself onto him. I propped my ass up into his stomach and I felt my nerve endings blister as jolts of electricity spurred throughout my body. My skin erupted into a field of goose bumps as I felt the heat buildup in my core.

Dean poured his thick liquids into me. I pictured the small slip in the head of his cock spewing out the dense and gummy fluid within me. We both went weak and I collapsed onto the queen sized matress as Dean rolled off of me, the both of us panting.

After about five minutes Dean snuggled up closer to me; kissing my shoulder as he shut his eyes.

"Fuck, Dean." I laughed into the air. We had only just met, in person anyway...And we just fucked.

He began to chuckle as well and we both burst out into a laughing fit for no reason.

"You're good," I said as I pressed my chest to his and shawled my arms around his neck.

"You're just easy to manipulate, horny devil." He winked at me and I puckered my lips and pressed them to his.

"What time is it?" He asked me. I stretched over to look at the clock on the motel's nightstand in between the beds

"Shit, it's almost nine. Sammy's going to be back soon." I sighed and he frowned. I grinned at him humbly and stood up; my legs wobbling.

"You actually did it," I giggled

"Did what?" He smiled as he began to slip on his boxers. "

Fuck me till I could barely move." I said.

He laughed as he stood up to buckle the belt on his boxers. He slipped on his shirt and then picked up my thong.

He pulled them up my legs for me. He then proceeds to helping me put on the rest of my clothes. I smiled at him humbly and he smiled back.

"I'll bunk with Sam tonight. You need some rest." He winked before I took off my heels and fell onto the bed, sighing in pure bliss.

...

**I know a lot of people probably dont ship Portia/Dean but give me feedback ? (:**


End file.
